


吻

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	吻

　　高晋会要求陈志杰吻他。

　　在任何一个他想的位置，无论那时候陈志杰是什么反应什么意见，高晋都会无视，反正陈志杰没办法反抗，高晋会卡着陈志杰的脖颈，强势的去亲吻陈志杰因为窒息而憋红的脸，也去吻那略显苍白的薄唇。

　　高晋喜欢吻陈志杰的感觉，那让他感到愉悦，不是从身体上的，而是由心而发的自在感，他乐意去亲吻陈志杰，这对他而言，是他对陈志杰的恩赐。

　　陈志杰也从未表现过抗拒，甚至会在高晋提出时沉默着、主动的，上前去，与高晋接吻。

　　或是浅尝即止，或是一个让陈志杰自己都有些反应不过来的深吻。

　　陈志杰会在事后的床上侧卧着一副脆弱的模样，也会因为高晋的吻颤抖喘息，他会让整个监狱闹翻天，但也只能被高晋握在掌心，他是跑不掉的。

　　是的吗？

　　陈志杰脸上的创可贴还没揭掉，高晋最后印象中扒着他肩膀去与他接吻的那个模样柔软的陈志杰变成了一匹野狼，他怒吼着撕裂夜空给高晋惹下个大麻烦，但是高晋还不得不去解决。

　　高晋一次次将陈志杰撞在玻璃上，突兀的，陈志杰露出个看上去甚至有些恶意的笑容。

　　“我吻你时你在想什么？”

　　“以为我被你驯服了吗？”

　　“我愿意与你接吻，绝不是因为我爱你。”

　　陈志杰慢字缓句每个意思都清晰无比传入高晋的耳中，以至于他最后那一撞没收住力被陈志杰一起的带了下去，他接住阿猜丢下来的链子，然后被陈志杰拽住领带。

　　领带收缩过紧让他也产生一种窒息感，他想起陈志杰被执行水刑时候的模样，可是和陈志杰不同，陈志杰在水刑后可以呼吸。

　　而高晋，将永远的失去呼吸的权利。

　　“我愿意与你接吻，绝不是因为我爱你。”

　　“是我恨透了你，忍住撕碎你血肉的欲望。”

　　“才能逃出生天。”

　　

　　


End file.
